I Saw Mommy Kiss Santa
by fireyfeline
Summary: [oneshot]Its as the title says I saw Mommy Kiss Santa!


**A/N: Here is a little holiday fun inspired by the song I saw Mama Kissin Santa underneath the mistltoe last night. **

**I Saw Mommy Kiss Santa**

It was Christmas Eve. The snow was falling down on Tokyo. In a shrine all was quiet save for a little girl running around and laughing.

"I'm gonna get you." An older woman chased the little girl. She had coal black hair and sparkling brown eyes.

The little girl turned and picked up her speed. Even though she was only five years old she was much faster then her mother. "I don't wanna go to bed yet." She ran into the kitchen looking for a hiding place. She ducked under the table and covered her mouth.

The older woman walked in and smiled. She knew where her daughter was hiding. She walked out of the room and dashed to the other side of the house. She came to a hall way that led her to the kitchen, and out of sight from her daughters view. He grabbed the little girl around the waist and hauled her into the air.

The girl struggled to get free but when everything failed she gave up. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's time to go to bed. Don't you want Santa to come and give you presents?"

The girl perked up at the mention of Santa.

"Yes I do mommy."

The woman put the girl down and told her to get upstairs. The little girl climbed up and stumbled a bit. Her curly silver locks bouncing along with her. She turned and saw her mom following her. She smiled brightly and turned her gaze back to the stairs. She raced down the hallway and into her bedroom. She jumped in the sofy velvety blanket her mom had made her.

Soon her mother walked in and sat down nezt to her on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy will you tell me a story?" The girl looked up at her mom with her bottom lip sticking out and her cute puppy looking brown eyes. The woman just smiled. She closed hereyes and raked her brain for a story to tellher eager little girl. She moved behind her and wrapped her arms aroundher. The girl leaned into her mothers embrace.

"Lets see..."the woman began, "It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." The girl closed her eyes as she drifted at the edge of dreams and reality. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nick soon would be there." The woman looked down at her and smiled a soft loving smile. She stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping child. Andlay heron the bed and tucked her in. She bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. "Good-night Arasi." She turned and left the room.

A couple hours later Arasi woke up. She was really thirsty. She hoppedout of bed and went downstairs. She was about to enter the kitchen whenshe heard a noise come from the livingroom. She tiptoed over to the enterance way and took a peek.She scanned the room. The tree way light up with various colorful lights. Presents, wrapped neatly, were scattered under the tree. The room was empty save for that. She started to turn around when she heard her mom's voice.

"Mistltoe?" A giggle echoed through the room. Arasi slipped into the room and gasped at the sight that lay infront ofher five year old eyes.

Her mother was kissing a man in a wierd, red looking outfit. He had silvery white hair similar to hers. He looked much likethe Santa Clauseshe had seen in picture books. She spun on her heels and bolted upstairs. She jumped in her bed and slipped theblanket over her head. She couldn't believe it. Her mother was kissing Santa!After a while she fell asleep with visions of her mom and Santa kissing, haunting her dreams.

The next morning she bounded out of bed and rushed downstairs. It was Christmas Day and time to open presents. She came into the livingroom and and was bombarded by her dad.

"Daddy!"She smiled happily and hugged her father. Her mom camein and laughed at the sight.Arasi looked at her mom and snickered. Herdad look at her then at her mom. Finally her gave up and asked, "Whatare you snickering about squirt?" He messed up hisdaughters hair.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause."

The two adults gaped at their child. Then out of nowhere the burst out laughing.Arasi was so confued by there actions.

The two adultlooked at each other as they remembered what she was talking about.

**Flashy Back**:

The woman walked into the living room and stopped ubruptly when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her tiny waist.

"I love you Inuyasha." She turned tomeet a pair of golden eyes and a mane of silver.Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. I have a surprise for you." He covered her eyes with a clawed hand. And pushed her over to a place in the livingroom. He uncovered her eyes and she looked up.

"Mistltoe?"

He smiled and leaned down and captured her lip with his. His ears twitched and he broke away from her.

"What is it?" She sounded a little hurt.

"Arasi saw us." He looked back at the woman standing in front of him. "Merry Christmas Kagome." He leaned down and kissed her once more.

**End Flashy Back**

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped laughing and the three opened their gifts. And to make the holiday bright they let Arasi believe that she saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause.

**The End**


End file.
